


lost on me

by santsii



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Codependency, Delusions, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, For the good of all- said Dennis, Mental Health Issues, Multichapter, Sibling Incest, Takes place sometime after the gang misses the boat, Tumblr Prompt, never. Or did he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santsii/pseuds/santsii
Summary: "It isn't sharing with you Dennis. Its taking. It always has been." She felt it then, where that sickening disjointed feeling had come from. The hole inside her. Inside Dennis. Charlie made her forget.(Based of the shipcestuous prompt: Dennis finds out about Charlie and dee who think they're being low key and then tries to sabotage behind the scenes cause he's Dennis.)Revised again (9/5/19) for the last time. Finally happy with its flow and ready to continue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen a lot of Dennis finds out about them, but not much exploration so I guess I'm going to. I've revised this so many times. Couldn't figure out why I hated it. Goodperson who is a great person pointed out tense issues. And BOOM. now I think I've got it folks, actually enjoying it. Hope you all enjoy and check her stuff out because it raw and new in a way I haven't seen. Shes not afraid to pick at the fringes and see what's in there. Her Dennis is the two sides of the coin we all love. 
> 
> Also, I still only have shit cracked phone so there may still be errors, please feel free to point them out as it would help me a ton. This phone is balls

It feels a lot like a fire. Like Dennis is the fire and she's the kettle, and her insides are a roiling screaming blackness.  _pot, kettle, black. Something ugly points and cackles._

Sometimes Dennis is a mountain. Proud and high, imposing icy edges chewing the gray sky, and Dee is trying to climb. She's bone cold and stuck, finger tips hooked to a blade thin precipe, unable to move up or down. There's nothing to do- never has been, but wait for the fall.

  
But for all of that, it still feels like love, so she holds on for dear life.

  
.

That day had been a shit show. She had worked so hard to keep- whatever it was, between her and Charlie secret for so long. Anything, anything to keep things perfect for a while. Infact she's pretty sure she'd never worked that hard on anything her whole life. For all of that, she still made mistakes.   
She's worn his tee-shirt to work or had him stay with her a few too many greedy nights in a row.

She could feel it was going to happen before it happened though, because this is her life and when life hands her anything thing she thinks she can hold, Dennis is there to rip it away.

A few nights ago she and Charlie got shitfaced. Like,  high school shit faced. Found some xanax Artemis had left behind months ago. Brown out was an understatement.   
  
She doesn't remember most of the night, just remembers waking up to Dennis on top of a terrified Charlie, long fingers wrapped firmly around his throat. Dee doesn't remember screaming, just blood rushing in her ears. Just a blur of motion that does nothing to stay the chaos. Then there was a crash,  something solid left her hand. Dennis buckled on top of Charlie, left a beat for Charlie to flip Dennis over and jump off of him.

"What the fuck, Dee, you bitch?!" Dennis half-shreiked, eyes wild, vein pulsing red and angry at his throat.

"I could ask the same of you, Dennis." Dee shot venomous. White knuckles clutched the sheet to her breast, her nakedness a statement, far away in her mind. _A fuck you._

His screams could be heard two floors above, " _God damn it_ "s and _"I will use your skin as a goddamn condom and I will bang your fucking mother, Charlie!"_

(And she felt like a god damn queen. _)_

What ensued was worse than even she thought it could be. Surprising, given her ability to see the worst in anything and everything. Especially her twin. 

Dennis continued to shout until his throat was raw before Dee finally managed to kick an equally pissed off psycho eyed Charlie out of her apartment. She tried not to notice his shirt still rumpled up on her bed. Suddenly worried about how cold it was outside.

 Still, Dennis calmed then, or what could be anything near calm given the state he was in. She expected the screaming, the threats and shark-eyes, all black ( _pot, kettle, Deandra. A laugh like god._ ).

 She didn't expect his body weight pinning her down, still naked, against the couch. His knee wedged between her legs, hands locked around her wrists. The way she _liked_ it. She was aching. She and Charlie hadn't finished, when he barged in like a raging animal. Charlie was different from anyone she'd ever met. He loved to take his time with her.  Which proved to be a disadvantage that night, because there to replace it was the puff of Dennis' breath on her jaw line. The ball of rage in her belly and still swollen core. She couldn't help the little thrill down her spine. She wondered if he could feel it too. His expression gave away nothing. Only because she had known him since they were cells in the womb of a harpy, could she pick out the thin line of his mouth and the way he was looking through her rather than at her.

The position stirred something aching and terrible. Not the sort of ache she wanted. Need is a god-awful thing. 

"Why him, Dee?" He said low and careful, against the line of her jaw. His eyes were two blue wounds peering back at her from some storm. Always a storm with him. 

She swallowed, acutely aware of the points their bodies met. The way his hands caged around her wrists, held in a vice grip above her head, his knee, the fabric of his jeans against the bare skin of her thigh. (and oh, how unfair that had been) It was decidedly unsibling like. Though, not so foreign as it should have been. 

"He's trash Dee. You're debasing yourself."

"What do you care?" She spat, and gave as good as she got, and his grip on her wrist tightened. _So god damn greedy_. 

"What do I care? That's all I've ever done, you ungrateful bitch!" 

"You have never given a shit about anyone else and you know it." she laughed right in his smug face, and _God_ _she was a lioness_. 

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

"This? This is not caring, asshole!" She gestured toward their position, tangled on the couch. If he thought she was going to let him continue this bullshit. This year after year push and pull and now just because it's Charlie- Dee took in a sharp breath, "You have taken every opportunity to shit on me our entire lives." Dee leaned in close and cocked her head to the side, meeting him where it counts, something like seduction. 

He stared blankly at her.

_Oh, god damn it._

"You can't stand to see me happy because you're a sociopathic son of a bitch, Dennis. That's why any time I find someone who I just might be happy with you go and fuck it up like you do everything else! You think I don't know? You think you're so god damn clever?" _right where it hurts,  just like mother taught them._

He chuckled in a way anyone else would find dangerous, "Oh, Charlie is going to make you happy, Dee? Huh? Charlie?" He laughed cold, hollow, the way _he_ taught her. And then the fire was replaced with something frigid as he was and if the world had broken, cracked at the seams just then, neither would have noticed. 

 "You think I like trying to keep you from killing yourself anytime some realizes he's fucking human garbage and dumps you? Who is there to pick you up babygirl, cause it sure as hell isn't Charlie. It's hilarious to me that you think this won't be any different. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just let you kill yourself. It would be so much less work."

"Are you kidding me?" Something dislodged then,  so loud in her head like the world _really_ was breaking. Her voice dropped. This was the precipice. The unspoken knife's edge, the place neither ventured, because once there both would not make it back. She could feel the abyss beneath them.

When she opened her mouth to speak it was steady in a way that shocked her. "You are the one that chases them away every time. I know you,  Dennis.  

'Oh, Dee. Dont forget to pick up your medicine Dee. I know gonorrhea is a hell of a thing!' 'Oh Dee, He's retarded' 'Oh, Dee set her room mate on fire!' 'Oh yeah, don't you know? We're twins, we share _everything_!' By then end of it she was screaming, mad and dangerous,  and hurricane Reynolds was only beginning.

His expression shifted from red to something unseeing just long enough for her to catch. He recovered lightening fast and his touch went light.  Ghosted his palms from her wrists down and up her arms, in a way that made tiny bumps prickle all across her skin.

"We do," he stated simply.

Some madness took her then,  clenching between her thighs. She could feel her heart beat in her throat and managed to pull herself out from beneath him, not bothering to cover herself. (all reason short circuiting) His eyes shamelessly followed her. Small victories. 

"It isn't sharing with you Dennis. Its taking. It always has been." She felt it then,  what that sickening disjointed feeling had been. The hole inside her. Inside Dennis. _Charlie made her forget_. 

It was this realization, that set Dee Reynolds speechless. Brought her headfirst back into reality. The impossible choice of a warm body on either side of her, neither of which would seal shut what would always be gaping, and only made worse by men and whatever love could have been. 

As she stood before him, the silence was a palpable thing. Only punctuated by her breathing. He wasn't even looking at her face,  rather her arms wrapped protectively around her chest, still goose prickled from before.  He took a deep breath, and seemed to focus dilberately past her, gathered his words carefully before he spoke. When he did she could feel the hole in him,  too. "You know it won't last. Now that he knows I know. He's too much of a pussy to try. Not that he'd find you worth the effort in the first place."

"It's none of your business." She bites out, looking away, knowing despite herself that he's right. It would be easier to give in, not just for him. But that was the one gift her family gave her. 

Endurance.

 His eyes felt a beacon of light-hell colors skirling around his promises, and for a moment she looked back at him. 

He chuckled, something new in his cocksure grin that she wished she could eat off and spit out in a bloody rage. Instead she stood silent, a sentinel against the abyss.

Dennis matched her in that,  as in everything else. "You stop this shit now. Stop it now, Deandra, and I won't say a word. Everything can continue on like nothing happened. Or you can continue this pathetic little thing you've got going on. The whole gang can find out, rip you to shreds, and Charlie will- of course- leave you, because sooner or later we both know once everyone else finds out he'll drop you like a flaming bag of shit. And who will be there to pick up the pieces, Dee?"

Her insides roared so hot and loud she could taste it, "fuck off, Dennis." (why was her voice so quiet)

He leaned back against the couch, nostrils flaring, pleased with himself. He clapped his hands on his thighs and stood up in one swift  motion, closing in on her so that their noses were almost touching.

Then he stalked out the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis takes a walk. HEAVILY REVISED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just revised the SHIT out of this. It's not even really the same anymore.
> 
> But now I kinda get where I'm going so yay!

 

Dennis locks the door to Paddy's and pads toward the range rover. Frank and Mac left early,  leaving Dennis to think on everything that transpired between the three of them last night. As realization of a shift in dynamic pricked at his mind with annoying persistance, he realizes he had to rectify things, atleast with Charlie. Charlie never answered the phone. He hadn't heard anything from Dee or Charlie after he sent his sister to find him earlier. He thought maybe if he sent Dee to find him, they would take the hint,  but of course the savage idiots only used his kindness to slight him. That's assuming she even found him. He saw something of that nine year old he used to scold and hold last night. Only for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to give him pause. Maybe he had ended it then and there. That Dee wouldn't have been able to look at Charlie without gagging, instead would go back to her apartment. Finish the day watching those god awful house wives, and drinking herself into a stupor.

 He slams the car door shut, not a little too hard, and turns the key over. Something inside of him _felt_ last night. Felt beyond feeling. Instead of a hole,  it had a been a towering surge of water,  crashing in to fill what had been empty for so long. So intense, crack couldn't come close. And all it took was the look she gave him before he walked out, leaving her naked as when they came into this world together. _His cock twitches. It's obscene. He refuses to look down._

 He should look for a girl. Mulling over his thoughts while he's balls deep has never been a problem. He could find some soft nubile creature. Supple breasts and blonde hair-

Fuck. No- no, he would need to see this through.

The absurd image of Charlie's shock of messy hair, buried between her legs stayed him with. Intrusive and unwelcome. The sheen of her skin,  legs shivering. The taut muscles in Charlie's back and shoulders as he gripped her thighs with purpose. It unnerving how he can't get it out of his head. How sometimes Charlie's dark unruly locks are replaced by light brown curls, and he has to stop whatever he's doing, so he can breathe without breaking. 

He always knew it was possible. There was a reason he kept Dee at the bottom of the totem pole, Charlie only a step above. Dennis knew who they all were at the core, and despite the looks Charlie gave his sister, Dennis knew that besting eachother was this living powerful force that kept the gang together. And would keep Charlie and Dee apart.

She had been right about his way of keeping her where he wanted. There's nothing wrong with that, and he'd go to his grave not feeling a bit if shame over it.  Still, Dee was a female. And creatures like her, some point after twenty-four years of brilliant and subtle manipulation, _will_ be desperate enough for anything- like that Mike guy. He should have been proud of himself, really. All those years and he smothered a spark that could have become something beyond him,  while at the same time she never made that sort of mistake again. It worked. It worked, god damn it. 

A shiver runs through him. He meets his own eyes in the rear view mirror. Something changed. Something he didn't see. And he always sees. Everything.

So, his mind pricked. A pin prick that set his teeth on edge. A little point of awareness, widening until something let itself in that place that  _won't stop._

It was when he just happened to be using Dee's phone, _certainly not looking through it, he isn't some kind of freak_ \- and came across some texts from Charlie. _Dennis_  rarely texted his sister. (really, who would?) He had been positive no one else in the gang had her number. Especially not Charlie. (Practically made sure of it)

 There was nothing suspicious about the texts to the untrained eye, but Dennis god damn Reynolds knows- (His hands raise and come crashing down and down against the steering wheel) Charlie making attempts a written word communication. For Dee. It's not right. _notrightnotrightNOTRIGHT_. 

Dennis looks at his hands. The red band across the flesh of his palms.  _Shit, he's doing that- that thing again. God damn it, Dee._

His suspicions should have stayed just that. _They_ should know better.  His system should have worked.  _Years_ ,  god damn _years of work wasted_.

Some things were never supposed to exist on this side of reality. Dennis was smart enough to know this from the get go. He (had to) set the status quo. It was a rocky start. Dee actually found Mac first. He invited her to smoke with them under the bleachers, invited Dennis the moment Dee introduced them, and Charlie had had just sort of been there. 

So, Dennis observed. Back when they were in high school, Dee was too much of a loser to have any real friends. So, being the good and generous brother that he's always been (ungrateful slut), he let her stick her gigantic feet into their circle. He knew if he didn't she would probably keep eating lunch in the bathroom. If people were to attach a loser like that (let alone a loser with a back brace) to him- well.  He couldn't have her soiling their name like that. 

 

 So he would let her have lunch with them and eventually that turned into drinking and getting high after school. He noticed she and Charlie stuck together an awful lot more than he was comfortable with, and so he pulled out his dossiers on each of them and set to his subtle work. Scheme after scheme, all the way until they bought the bar. She never understood how hard it has been for him to keep it all going. That the way he used fear wasn't something he wanted to enjoy or employ to keep things balanced.

It would have been easier to just exclude her entirely. Eliminate the threat altogether, but he didnt. He knew all of his reasons would be considered poorly by the peons on this filthy planet, but he also knew then, he had other reasons too.

 He knew he was going to regret it, but they were twins. Though if they had been some sort of cat creatures, he would be a mighty and proud Siberian tiger and she would be- well, a gangly mange ridden alley cat, she was his blood. And Reynolds blood was special. Divine. 

Still, it had been a rocky start. Charlie made a few comments when they were teenagers about Dee being pretty. Something about her hair or whatever.  Needless to say he shut that shit down immediately. Pointed out some other plain looking chick with blonde hair to Charlie and spun a web of words that did the job beautifully. _And for decades, none the less_. Really,  there should be a god damn holiday in his honor. 

He was proud. It had been necessary.

And last night, he watched it practically unravel before him.

Charlie's his friend. Dee is  _his_  sister. The group is, by no means, meant to touch beyond what he would consider acceptable, and this- that shit from last night is _not_   _acceptable_. 

Sure he doesn't feel particularly good about pummeling Charlie in Dee's bed, but he had no choice. The precarious dynamic of the group- the foundation- with him at the top, as he will and always should be, is now a flimsy house of cards. One little gust of wind, and bam. Everything could fall apart. These savages wouldnt stand a chance without him managing their lives. Its exhausting work, but someone has to do it. Of course Dee and Charlie would be dumb enough to go and ruin it. God damn idiots destroying everything just to go slumming it with eachother.

She just couldn't see it. This isnt one guy in the conga line of losers Dee attaches herself to. He _knows_ what this is. Knows it because he'd only ever seen it before in her stupid face with Charlie ages ago. Back when she believed in love, but never said it outloud.

 And neither of them had a clue how bad it would be. When they failed and bombed and failed (and they would) it would be him cleaning up the mess. Make no mistake.

 Not this fucking time. He'd stopped it before it could start in earnest before and he would do it again.  For the good of them all. It would be harder this time but Dennis was made for this. He's a critical thinker. A problem solver. A gift to each and every one of them.

He shifts to meet his gaze, this time, in the drivers side mirror. 

 He knows himself which means he knows Dee. As brainless as the woman could often be, even she was capable of seeing the harm this would cause. That she didn't care about it was beyond him. No, no, she had to know what would happen if they all found out. Was smart enough to be terrified of the shit they would both get. 

But Dennis is and has always been a kind and benevolent brother. He doesn't want to press the button that was the mutually assured destruction of their group. Dee doesn't have to know. Keeping her in the dark has worked this long, atleast. 

  He'll hold on to it for all their sakes. (God damn, he's such a saint. Too good for any of them, really)  Watch the both of them realize how terrible the- whatever they called it- is for all of them. Thus leading to a fast and final end to it, no loose strings, like today. She would be thanking him later if she knew what was good for her.  Ungrateful bird.

 And, well, if he decides to press it, that's his decision .

That's what he tells himself, over and over,  even as he feels himself perspire,  muscles in his body tense and locking up. Scowling, angry and red.

 


End file.
